After LA
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Ted's Temptation." Georgette suspects that her husband is hiding something, so she asks Mary what happened on the businss trip to California. When Mary reveals the truth, can Georgette find a way to get Ted back to his usual self?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm currently watching season 7, and I noticed that Georgette isn't even in "Ted's Temptation," so I began to wonder how she'd react if she knew what happened in LA. This resulted. It's my first attempt at writing Ted, so I hope he's in character. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it didn't stay that way. Please do review!

"Georgette!" Mary smiled when she opened her apartment door. Ever since Rhoda and Phyllis moved away, Mary was more and more grateful to have Georgette around, even if that often meant spending time with Ted Baxter outside of work.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Georgette asked. Mary was such a good friend to her, but she hated to think that Mary might be about to go on a date, or had something else important to do.

"Of course not. Come on in. Did Ted bring you?" Of course she couldn't help praying that the answer was no.

"He's at home," Georgette answered. "I lied to him, Mary. I said I had to get something at the store. I know it was wrong, but I just had to see you."

"What's on your mind?" Mary asked, walking over to the couch.

"Well, Ted's been acting strange ever since he came back from LA. I tried to ask him about it, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Mary, I know something is wrong."

Mary reached over to squeeze her friend's hand. "I'm sure it isn't as bad as it seems. He's been acting strange how?"

"Well, he's bought me jewelery three times this week. Normally, when I mention a bracelet that I like, he tells me no jewel could ever be worthy of me. I know he just doesn't want to spend the money. But now he's acting like he doesn't even care how much he spends!"

Mary had to admit that that wasn't like Ted at all. But she wasn't sure if she could offer Georgette an explanation. Something had happened in LA, but knowing about it might upset her further. "Well, that is unusual for him. But I'm sure Ted will snap out of it."

"Yes, but Mary, I think he's hiding something. Even David senses something's wrong. He asked if he could help us communicate better. My eight-year-old son wants to be our marriage counselor. What am I going to do?" Georgette was now close to tears.

"I think I might know why Ted is acting this way," Mary finally said. "But I'm not sure if you're going to like hearing it."

"Mary, I think _not_ knowing might be worse."

"Well, all right. When Murray and Ted and I were out in California, we met this reporter. Whitney Lewis. She wanted to interview us. But she lost interest in Murray and me, and just wanted to focus on Ted."

"I think you were right, Mary. I don't want to hear this." Suddenly, Georgette had a bad feeling.

Once again, Mary squeezed Georgette's hand. She'd gone this far in telling the story. How could she not tell the rest? "Ted kept telling us that Whitney was coming on to him. Murray and I both thought he was crazy. You know how Ted is sometimes."

"Mary, I don't like the sound of this." Georgette wished she hadn't come here. She hadn't even heard all of Mary's story, and already she was scared.

"Don't worry, Georgette. It turned out all right in the end. Whitney came to his hotel room, and she wanted to...spend time with him. But Ted knew he couldn't. He loves you, Georgette. It wasn't easy, but he told Whitney to leave. I was actually sort of proud of him."

"You're sure Ted didn't do anything?"

"Yes," Mary said reassuringly. "I had my doubts there for a while. But he stood his ground and did the right thing."

"Well, that's a relief," Georgette said, feeling herself relax a bit. "But what do I do about Ted? It's nice getting all these presents, but I just want my Teddy back."

"I'm sure Ted's just feeling guilty about how close he came to doing something he knew was wrong. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. But maybe it would speed things up if you told him you're proud of him for doing the right thing, even when it was hard."

"You think that'll work?" Georgette asked. She was still making sense of what Mary said. Ted had nearly broken his marriage vows in the worst way possible. The idea of talking about it scared her to death, but she wanted Ted back.

"Well, you won't know until you try," Mary said, making a point to smile. "Just talk to him."

"OK, Mary. Thanks for your time."

Mary hugged her friend tightly. From the beginning, she'd known that Ted and Georgette's relationship would be rocky, and she did her best to minimize her friend's pain. She only hoped talking to Ted wouldn't cause Georgette more pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgette drove home, feeling her heart pound. She was never good at standing up for herself, not the way Mary was. But she kept focusing on what she'd told her friend. Ted Baxter may have his flaws, but he was the man she'd married, and she wanted him to stay that way.

She took a deep breath and walked up to her front door. Deep down, she knew Mary was absolutely right. But following her friend's advice wouldn't be easy. Still, it was the only way to get things back to normal in this house.

"Hi, Mom," David said when she entered. "Did Miss Richards help you with whatever's bothering Dad?"

Georgette should've known David would see through her lie. He was, after all, a literal genius. "Well, I hope so," she said.

"Don't worry. I know I haven't known Dad very long, but I can tell he loves you."

"Thanks, David. I appreciate that," Georgette said, hugging her adopted son. "Now, why don't you go check on Mary Lou so I can be alone with your father for a minute?"

"OK, Mom. Good luck." He patted her on the back, knowing this conversation would not be easy. His father wasn't always good at figuring out other people's feelings. But he hoped his mother could get through to him.

"Ted?" Georgette asked after David had left the room.

"What is it, Georgette? I'm trying to watch TV." One of his favorite cartoons was on, and he didn't want to miss it.

"I just went to see Mary. I think we need to talk." As she spoke, Georgette prayed that she could do this.

"Does it have to be now? I'm busy."

"Yes, Ted, it has to be now." Georgette stood in front of the TV, knowing that was the only way to get her husband's attention.

"OK, OK, what is it?" Ted sighed, hoping this would be over quickly so that he could get back to his show.

"Mary told me what happened in California. I know, Ted."

"Oh, come on, you can't really believe Mary. Murray could've put some crazy story in her head." Ted waved his hand dismissively.

"Ted, Mary told me the truth. I know about Whitney Lewis."

The mention of that name made Ted's heart stop. "You-you know about that?"

"Yes, Ted. And I'm so proud of you." She came over and sat beside him on the couch.

"For what? For almost going to bed with another woman?"

"But, Ted, you _didn't_. Mary said you stood up to this woman. You did the right thing." Georgette kissed his cheek.

"I did, didn't I?" Ted asked, suddenly lighting up.

"Yes, and I think it's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. So now you can stop buying me all those gifts. You have nothing to feel guilty for."

Ted breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I spent almost $500 this week! That's ten times what I spend in a normal week!"

Georgette knew most women would be annoyed at their husbands for saying a thing like that. But all she could do was smile. "I got my Teddy bear back," she said, kissing him again. _Mary's such a good friend_ , she thought. _I'll have to thank her_. Not only did Georgette have a wonderful friend in Mary, but the best husband she could've asked for.

 **The End**


End file.
